gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jason Blademorgan
Hi there, Jasonblade! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Screenshot 2011-06-30 17-46-13.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Austria and Denmark Hello and Welcome to the Wiki. I am Matthew Blastshot, I am Head of the Navy and Kinng of Denmark. Denmark is under England. I am Sorry to say but you cannot Rule Austria or Denmark. Both are Already Ruled. To See countries that you can Claim Please Look on the Royalty Page. Thanks and enjoy the Wiki 00:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Warning - Claiming Titles I have noticed recently that you said you were "King of Germany". I'm sorry to say, but you can't be. Long before your time, a former admin named User:Matthew Darkskull was king. He was my in-game son. When he disappeared, I took his throne, and gave it to Lord Samuel Redbeard as my mandate. This was several months before you came. However, historically, it was called Saxony. In The Code it clearly states you cannot claim titles that are already claimed on the wiki. On the note of "Holy Roman Empire", that is too large a role to claim. The role is claimed by Charles, who is not a player of the game. You say you invaded it so it is yours? Wrong. The reason for your warning is that you changed it several times on the Royalty page, and even challenged other users. So please, stop, or I will give you a ban if you continue to break the rules, and be rude. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW I understand your upset, however, Samuel actually WAS a founder, before his account got banned. But that's irrelevant. In any case, he claimed it on the WIKI first, so you can say your king in game, but you can't on the wiki. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Where did you read that? Samuel has never said that, as far as I know. And please stop screaming (turn off caps!). John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW